


Those Magic Changes

by MsLetcher17



Series: Four Movements [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cannonical Past Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Character Death, charmedsecretsanta, meet cute, xoheatherkw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: All Macy Vera-Vaughn wanted for Christmas was to not think about how this was she and her sisters first one without their mother and father. Ice skating should take their minds off that. Right? If that doesn't, meeting a cute new guy just might.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera
Series: Four Movements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	Those Magic Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoheatherkw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xoheatherkw), [Sunflowers_and_hacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_and_hacy/gifts).



> This is the first of 4 connected fics. They are in the same universe and here are the rules:  
> Macy, Mel and Maggie all have the same father and they grew up together  
> They don't find out about their powers until after the first part  
> Pretty much, it's an AU that follows closer to the original series as far as timeline is concerned  
> ***  
> This is for Charmed Secret Santa  
> My person was: xoheatherkw  
> This is for the Hacy AU Meet Cute  
> ***  
> Merry Christmas! I hope you like it!

Winter was always Macy Vera-Vaughn’s favorite time of year. She loved the cold and the snow and the fact that it got dark earlier in the day. She knew she was weird but, at 29 years old, it was too late to fix now. What she loved most, though, was the time she got to spend with her family. As corny as she knew it sounded, it was the truth. When her father died 3 years ago she and her sisters, Maggie and Mel drifted apart for a while. It took some time but their mother brought them together by reminding them that their sisterhood was their strength. She showed them that, the best way to get through the hurt was by leaning on each other. Now, 10 months after their mother’s death, they are trying to remember that lesson so they don’t lose each other again.

At this point, as they approached their first Christmas without her, it mostly meant everyone taking turns coming up with activities for them to do together to keep them distracted from the reality of their situation. Maggie had them decorate the whole house. Inside and out. Mel had them make hot chocolate and watch classic Christmas movies all night. Today it was Macy’s turn. Her main goal was to get everyone out of the house. But she didn’t know what to do.

She tried to think back to Christmases of years past. She tried to think about the things that brought her the most joy. Most of her Christmas memories included her parents doing everything they could to make sure everything was perfect. She wanted to do that for her sisters but she was at a loss. It wasn’t until she was walking up the path towards the house after work and she almost slipped on a patch of ice that she got an idea. 

Their local ice rink was the scene for so many of her favorite childhood memories. Macy remembered all the times they would go as a family and all the fun they would have together. That’s how she and her sisters found their way there this afternoon.

“It’s been way too long since I’ve been on any type of skates,” Mel said as the three sisters sat on one of the benches that lined the rink lacing up their rental skates. Macy forgot how hopeless Mel was on skates but there was no turning back now. “I’m not even sure I know how to anymore.”

“It’s just like riding a bike Mel,” Maggie chirped standing up ready to go.

“Yeah if a bike had one inch wide metal wheels and you only rode it on cold hard ice.” Mel wobbled as she stood and began to limp toward Maggie.

“You can always get one of those walker things,” Macy attempted kindly. “I’m sure they have adult ones too.” Macy knew Mel’s pride wouldn’t let her get the ice walker but she wouldn’t be her if she didn’t at least try.

“No thank you. I refuse to look like an idiot out there with a walker like I’m some toddler on the ice for the first time or worse an old lady.” Mel stubbornly made her way to the rink’s opening. Knowing her insistence would do no good against her hard-headed sister; Macy shook her head and followed behind her. If she couldn’t get Mel to get the walker, she could at least stay by her to make sure she didn’t hurt herself.

***

Being back on the ice was like being a kid again. Macy forgot how much she loved the feeling of gliding. The cold breeze against her face. The slightly numb feeling in the tips of her fingers. When she was younger she wanted to be a figure skater. In the basement she would watch the Olympics and pretend like the floor was competition ice. She would mimic the skaters’ routines down to the hand movements and facial expressions. No one could’ve told her she wasn’t going to be a gold medalist. Her dad paid for lessons when she was 6. But after a year she realized skating wasn’t something she was ready to commit to full time. In other words, she turned 7 and found something new to be obsessed with.

As she and her sisters started on their first lap around the rink silence settled heavily around them. There was an unspoken agreement among them that they wouldn’t speak about their mother or their father or what this holiday season meant for them. That they were orphans all alone in the world, but for each other. The problem was: they running out of things to do and say. In tiptoeing around the subject they were drifting dangerously close to an epic emotional breakdown. Macy wasn’t sure she was quite ready for that yet.

“Remember, that one year we came here, and dad broke his arm trying to impress mom?” This may have not been the best way to break the tension but it was her idea to come here so she had to try something. “He tried to do that backflip?”  


“We were in the ER for 6 hours on Christmas Eve!” Mel laughed.

“She made him take us to iHop for pancakes once they finally let him out,” Maggie cackled. Macy was surprised Maggie remembered that, she was only 5 at the time. “She let us get whatever we wanted and when we got home she took a nap and made him take care of us by himself.”

“…with one arm!” Mel finished, laughing so hard she almost lost her balance.

“It was a little cruel of her to hop us up on sugar and leave him alone with us,” Macy lamented.

“He deserved it,” Mel proclaimed. “He knew he shouldn’t have been doing flips, let alone on ice.”

“At least she kept us out of the house the rest of the day to let him rest. She was always so considerate. Even when she was mad.” Maggie’s face fell as she added the thought. It was the exact face Macy was trying to avoid. The three sisters slipped back into silence. More melancholy than the one before. Macy took a breath, something upbeat to shift the mood back to lightheartedness died on her tongue as Maggie spoke again, “I think I’m going to get a hot chocolate.” Maggie was halfway across the ice before either of her sisters could say anything.

Macy and Mel looked at one another then after their sister as they shook their heads in tandem. They started their path around the rink again enjoying the ice in silence. Well, Macy enjoyed the ice, Mel focused on not falling.

“I have a meeting with the new women’s studies chair on Friday.” Macy welcomed Mel’s effort to make conversation. “I already registered for next semester. Now I just have to prove to him that I’m ready to teach again,” Mel groused. “Have I mentioned how much I hate the idea of a cis white male taking over mom’s position?”

“Yes, Mel, you have,” _about a billion times_ Macy kept the last part to herself. After their mother died, Mel had what can only be classified as a slight mental breakdown. She became a woman obsessed. She was convinced someone killed her. After 2 months in a downward spiral she decided to take the rest of the semester off, the summer and fall semester too. Now she was going back for spring semester. Macy wasn’t sure Mel was actually ready or if she knew the right things to say. She figured though maybe if her sister faked being happy long enough she would accidently become happy. Macy would continue to keep a close eye on her regardless.

“Well it’s insane and I am not here for it!” Mel exclaimed. “I’m going to meet with this guy and as soon as he clears me to teach again I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.”

“Please don’t.” Mel was always quick to jump headfirst into a conflict. Macy was always the voice of reason trying to hold her back. It was not an easy job.

***

“Can we take a break? I’m starting to get tired.” When they made it to the opposite end on the rink Mel started to slow down and grabbed hold of the wall to keep herself upright. “You can keep going. I’m just going to hang out here for a minute.”

“N…no I…I can’t leave you,” Macy stammered. “I would never forgive myself if I left you behind and you got hurt.”

“You can be more dramatic than Maggie sometimes, I swear.” Mel rolled her eyes and attempted to push Macy away from the wall while simultaneously gripping it for dear life. “I will stay right here.”

“No, I’ll wait. I don’t want to leave you here by yourself.” Macy was trying to be more assertive. She was the eldest sister but Mel was always the one who took the lead. She was fearless and headstrong and defiant. Macy envied that about her. Macy had always been told that as the oldest she was supposed to protect her sisters. But that directly conflicted with her shy and reserved nature. In fact, if it wasn’t for Mel protecting her, people would walk all over her. It had been that way for as long as Macy could remember. Now that their mother was gone Macy was technically the matriarch of the family. Hers were big shoes to fill. Mel was the natural choice for leader. Her overconfidence would often get her and Macy into and out of all kinds of trouble as children. But Macy wanted to help ease some of the burden. Especially considering recent circumstances. Maybe they could do it together. Maybe there didn’t have to be one leader. Maybe the three of them could just take care of each other.

“Macy I know how much you love ice skating,” Mel started knowingly. “I insist you take a lap or two or three. I’ll just stand here and chill. Get it chill?”

Macy stared straight faced at Mel not cracking even the slightest hint of a smile at her joke. Mel always tried to make them laugh with puns and it never worked. Well it kind of worked but Macy didn’t want Mel to get a big head so she never gave anything away.

Just as Macy went to reply a young girl zipped past them. She had a look of peace on her face as she enjoyed the ice. Macy couldn’t hide the look of longing that passed across her features. She wished she could skate faster. But she couldn’t leave Mel when she was one stiff wind away from cracking her tailbone on the smooth ice below. Macy tried to quickly school her features but her ever perceptive sister saw before she could.

“I’m serious Mace, Go,” Mel insisted.

“You know what? I think I will.” It wouldn’t hurt. She figured a lap would help clear her head. She hoped it would make her numb to the feelings that were trying to break free from her heart. “I’ll do one lap and be right back.”

“Take you time and enjoy yourself,” Mel gave a faux serious look.

“No wonder why people think you’re the oldest. You’re so bossy.” Macy took off with one last backwards glance in Mel’s direction, just to make sure she was steady.

***

Gliding around the rink was just as wonderful and freeing as Macy remembered. While on the ice it was like all the world’s problems didn’t exist. Only her and the blistering cold. Which, wasn’t all that blistering despite what the weather reports and thermometer would have you believe.

As she made it to the far end of the rink she looked up to see Mel waving at her from her spot on the wall. _Maybe one more lap wouldn’t hurt. Mel will be fine._ She was the one to suggest Macy take a couple of laps in the first place. Maybe she’ll even do a couple spins in the middle of the rink while she’s at it. Then she’ll be right back at Mel’s side, helping her struggle back to the exit.

Once in the middle of the rink she looked over to quickly check on Mel. What she expected to see was her sister holding the wall for dear life. What she saw was a man in a red coat with his arms wrapped around her. What she also saw was a furious Mel swatting at the arm around her waist.

Macy took off like a shot towards her sister and the stranger who may or may not have been manhandling her. As she got closer she could hear more and more of the lecture she knew Mel was in the process of giving.

“…didn’t ask for your help, first of all!” Macy could hear the righteous fury in Mel’s voice. “You shouldn’t be touching women you don’t know. Second of all…”

“Get away from her!” Macy screamed as she slid to a stop behind the pair. “Get your hands off of her right now!”

“I got this Macy,” Mel assured. She blindly waved her hand over her shoulder in Macy’s general direction to reinforce her point. “Get your hands off of me.”

“I am so sorry!” The red coated stranger, with a surprising British accent, started as he turned to face Macy, Mel still in his arms. “I was just skating by and I saw her losing her balance and…” the stranger’s voice trailed off as he and Macy locked eyes. She was instantly struck by how beautiful his were.

Macy was frozen in her spot and not because of the cold. This man was handsome and Macy would be the first to admit that she was not the best when it came to speaking to handsome men. Maggie still won’t let her live down the ‘Galvin Incident’ from 2 years ago. That was when Macy first move back home, she just finished her doctoral program at Oxford and got a sweet position at Hilltowne University’s lab. Galvin worked in the lab with her; she met him on her first day. She was so awkward and uncomfortable around him she scared him off. He ran right into the arms of Summer and never left. Macy, Galvin and Summer were actually the best of friends now. She was even set to be a bridesmaid in their wedding next Spring, but that was beside the point. The point was she wasn’t good with hot guys so in this moment she wasn’t sure what to say. Words might be a good place to start.

“Uh…hi…hey…hello…hi…” Macy stammered her cheeks heating up with a flush. “Hi.”

“Hi,” the stranger responded as a smile grew on his awestruck face. They gazed at each other for way longer than appropriate. The stranger extended his hand toward Macy letting go of Mel while he did. “Hi…”

As Macy’s hand met his and she mentally prepared herself to stumble through another unintelligible sentence her trance was broken by a thump, a loud groan and Mel’s voice coming from the ground, “Uh…some help here guys…?” She must’ve lost her balance again when the stranger let her go to shake Macy’s hand.

“Oh my God Mel!” Macy and the stranger dove to help her sister back to her feet. “Are you okay?”

“I am so sorry once again,” He said wiping the ice off her coat. Mel once again swatted his hands away but clung to Macy to stay upright. “Maybe you should get one of those walker things.” The glare Mel threw his way could melt steel. He made the wise choice and raised his hands in defeat before the fight even started. It was like he knew he would never be able to win. “Or maybe I’ll just go…”

“No!” Macy startled herself with how loud she was. Dark brown and Hazel eyes locked once again. And Macy once again fell into their beauty. She scanned his face landed on the small smile on his lips then moved to the light stubble on his chin. His whole face was beautiful. Faintly she could hear Mel getting revved up for another lecture. Macy cut her off. “What I mean is, you don’t have to go, we will.” She gestured to herself and Mel. “I should probably get her back on solid ground anyway.”

“No way!” Maggie seemed to materialize at Mel’s other side. “I will take Senorita Stubborn Ass to get a walker while you two take a couple laps around the rink.”

Before Macy could even process Maggie’s words she had Mel’s arm around her shoulder and they were halfway to the entrance leaving her alone with the stranger.

“Well…that wasn’t awkward at all.” _Of all the things to say. Seriously?_ Macy was more than a little mortified.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want…” His voice trailed off obviously meaning the give her an out. After some more intense staring Macy’s brain finally came back to life with an answer.

“I would like to…would you?” She figured skating with a handsome stranger was the best distraction she could ask for. 

“Yes!” He enthusiastically replied before he cleared his throat and more calmly stated, “Yes I would love to.” He extended his elbow toward her and Macy took it locking their arms together. She didn’t have to wonder if she imagined the spark. She could see in his eyes he felt it too.

“I’m Macy, by the way…” She realized that while they had been speaking for the last 10 minutes she didn’t know his name.

“Nice to meet you Macy,” He smiled softly at her. “I’m Harry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said this is the first part of 4 connected fics. I haven't finished parts 2-4 yet but I plan to have them finished soon. I wanted to get this out during the posting period. If there are any errors I apologize in advance. Thank you so much for reading Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


End file.
